Pulse
by jennieman
Summary: A series of prompt writing using 10 prompts and others at LiveJournal. Team-centric, with different pairings explored throughout. Rating may change. Newest chapter: stray
1. closer

Hello all! I have returned!! Terribly sorry for the long break, but life just kinda sucked last year, which isn't very conducive to writing. And yes, I AM working on A New Twist, it's just giving me more grief than I thought it would. So in the mean time I'm trying my hand at prompts, using ones that I have found at LiveJournal. This one is: "I need you so much closer". Constructive criticism is highly welcomed. Enjoy!

**i need you so much closer**

He watched idly as she left the track, bounding over to grab her water bottle from its place beside his. He let his eyes slowly skim her body, starting at her feet and working their way over her slim legs. Sweat glistened on her chest as it heaved for breath; he watched her long neck move as she drank deeply. She let out a sigh of satisfaction and fixed her gaze on him, giving him a cocky grin. He raised an eyebrow and smirked softly down at her, admiring the way the afternoon sun glinted off her short red hair. She squawked and stuck her tongue out when he threw a towel over her head, but used it nonetheless before pouting crossly up at the blond man. Neil simply shrugged and continued on lifting his weights.

Atlanta rolled her eyes and watched him work for a moment as she rested. He had left his shirt off that afternoon and her eyes greedily drank in the sight of him even as her cheeks flushed. She bit her lip when she noticed his smirk and resolutely turned her head away, watching the rest of her friends instead. She bit down harder when she heard the clanking of the weights being set down, and felt the heat of his body settle next to her. She tossed her used, sweaty towel at him.

Neil scowled and tossed the offending cloth away, wiping off with his own clean, designer brand, four hundred thread count towel. Taking a few delicate sips of his imported spring water, he sat back on the bench, casually resting his arm behind Atlanta's shoulders. He smirked as he noticed her tense, head twitching as she fought not to look back and glare at him. Very deliberately he raised his hand and traced tiny patterns on her arm, enjoying the way she twitched and tried not to jump, goose bumps spreading over her flesh despite the heat. She drew in a shaky breath and forced herself to relax back into his arm.

He smiled as the action brought her body slightly closer to his, her other arm brushing against his chest. He let his hand slip down to her waist, grinning as she started and bit her lip, still staring forward. Licking his lips, he couldn't resist and slid his fingers beneath her shirt, teasing the soft flesh atop her hip bone. She gasped shakily and clenched the bench beneath her, knuckles turning white from the pressure. She closed her eyes tightly as she panted softly, listening to the thundering of her heart and the sound of his breathing. Her neck arched as she felt his hot breath skim over her.

She almost let out a whimper as his lips gently brushed against her ear, slowly working down to her neck and the pulse point that jumped beneath her skin. Neil smirked, eyes half-lidded as he pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to the junction of her shoulder and neck, groaning in satisfaction as she let out a quiet moan, leaning into his ministrations.

And just as quickly as he had begun, he stopped, pulling away and standing. Atlanta opened her eyes wide as she felt him move, blinking furiously up at him. Neil gave her an adorably arrogant grin and winked down at her before sauntering away to the locker room, towel slung over his shoulder. She bit down hard on her lip and tried not to whimper in frustration as her thighs clenched together. She rocked gently against the bench and shut her eyes as a flood of desire coursed through her body, the flush on her cheeks flowing down her neck and chest. She opened her eyes and scowled in Neil's direction as he disappeared into the locker room.

Damn that man!


	2. fool

**Fool  
**

Jay sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, dejectedly, as he watched Theresa walk past him into the library. Her hair shone in the sunlight, eyes bright like jewels as they glittered with mirth. She grinned brightly, silvery laughter ringing in the air. He felt his chest clench tightly as she grabbed Archie's arm, leaning into him as she laughed with him. The warrior grinned unabashedly down at the redhead and reached up to playfully flick at her nose. They disappeared into the library, leaving Jay alone in the darkened hallway. His gaze lingered on the door for a moment before he turned and resolutely walked away.

He was such a fool.


	3. don't tell

**i don't tell anybody about the way you hold my hand**

Theresa giggled as Neil struck another outrageous pose, a goofy hot pink hat on his head. He flashed a grin at her and whipped the hat off, nonchalantly tossing it back onto the rack.

"What? You didn't like that one?" he pouted mockingly and grabbed a leopard spotted scarf. He raised an eyebrow and wrapped it around her neck, stepping back to admire his handiwork. "It's you darling."

"I'm sure," Theresa rolled her eyes. Taking it off, she turned to leave. "C'mon, let's get out of here before the salesgirl has an aneurysm."

Neil sighed as they left the store, making sure to flash one last wink in the direction of the poor salesgirl, who blushed and sighed. He laughed and grabbed Theresa's hand as they walked through the mall. She shook her head and poked him in the side. Their hands swung back and forth between them as they wandered slowly through the mall.

Theresa smiled happily as she walked with Neil, content to spend their free day shopping at the mall. Glad that none of their other friends had joined them. It wasn't very often that she got to enjoy the luxury that came with a day spent with Neil. She was sure that if she ever mentioned this to her other team mates they would laugh, or ask to have her precious mind examined. How could a day spent with Neil be luxurious?

His fingers tightened their grip around hers as he tugged her towards the spa, exclaiming that they simply _had_ to get manicures. The fact that they would probably be ruined in training tomorrow was _so_ beside the point. Theresa shook her head, but followed him anyways.

No, nobody else had to know how much she enjoyed spending time with Neil , like this. She had left behind every luxury she could ever want when she joined the team. Went from the life of spoiled heiress to heroic fighter of gods. At least when she was like this, with Neil, she could recapture a bit of the life left behind. She could be a girly girl, and giggle over gossip, try on frilly dresses if she felt like it. She could act like a princess, if only for a day, and not be told she was a drama queen.

Neil made her feel pretty, and special without all the awkwardness that came with crushes. He simply recognized a kindred spirit hidden behind a stubborn need to prove to the team just what a fighter was made of. Neil would indulge her in days like this, and she indulged him by allowing it. Allowing the outside world to slide away so that it was just the two of them. Just two friends spending the day together. He was the best girlfriend she'd ever had.

She smiled and squeezed his hand right back. No, nobody needed to know.

**A/N:** Well. Not sure how I feel about this one. I love the idea of Neil and Theresa having a close girlfriendy relationship, because Terri's kinda girly, Neil's really girly, and Lanta's really not girly. So. I love the idea, not sure I captured it that well though here. What do you guys think?


	4. chocolate

**chocolate**

*****

*****

Jay paused as he walked into the kitchen, eyebrow twitching upward in confusion. He glanced at Archie who sat at the table, scowling, and received a shrug. Herry stood at the island making something to eat. Theresa and Atlanta stood on either side of him, pressed tightly against him as they intently watched him work.

Both wore identical, nearly rapturous grins. Theresa let out a sigh as she reached up and wrapped her hands around Herry's bicep, squeezing as she hugged herself closer to him. Atlanta giggled and bounced on her toes, cheek resting against his other arm as she tugged at his sleeve. Jay slowly took a seat beside Archie, dumbfounded. _What the...?_

Herry set down his spatula, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Voila! Double Death by Chocolate Fudge!"

Both girls squealed with excitement, each reaching up and smacking loud kisses on his cheeks before digging into the masterpiece. Herry sat down with Jay and Archie, smug smirk on his face. It was highlighted by the two differing shades of lip gloss staining either cheek.

"Never doubt the power chocolate has over a woman."

* * *

A/N: teehee, I liked this one, even though I was slightly exhausted while writing it. Lol. Yaaaa....gonna go to bed now. Hope you guys liked this one as much as I did!


	5. heroes

**01. Tidings**

Jay stood in the middle of the living room, flicking calmly through the channels on the television. A little too calmly. The rest of his team sat around him, wincing as he flashed through news report after news report. He stopped finally and watched as a clip of Archie crashing through a store window was shown, followed by Herry's truck careening down the highway in a high speed chase. He sighed and turned to his team, face blank as they squirmed beneath his gaze. Theresa shrugged and gave him a sheepish grin. Jay shook his head.

"Just...don't do it again, okay?"

* * *

**02. Cake**

Theresa giggled as Odie gave her a disgruntled look, wiping icing off of his arm. Neil leaned over and swiped a glob from the bowl, earning a smack on the hand from Atlanta. He pouted but backed away from her ferocious glare just as Archie stuck his finger in on the other side.

"Hey, hey!! That's enough you guys, we need that to go _on_ the cake," she huffed as Jay shook his head, and stuck candles on the monstrous cake between them. Theresa stuck her tongue out in concentration as she wrote on the top of the cake:

'_Happy Birthday Herry!!'_

She stepped back and they all eyed it critically, Neil grabbing the bowl of forgotten icing.

"You guys think it's big enough?"

* * *

**03. Voyage**

Archie smiled as he stroked the shiny metal of his bike, enjoying the glint of the sun on the red paint. Inspecting the bike closely one last time, he stepped back and handed Theresa a helmet. She gave him a wry smile, to which he replied with a cocky grin. Securing their bags one last time, he put on his helmet and swung onto the motorcycle, waiting for Theresa to perch behind him. Revving the engine with a grin, he pulled the machine into traffic and sped off, turning on the radio. They say a voyage of a thousand miles starts with a single step. For them, a trip down the coast started with AC/DC and a full tank of gas.

* * *

**04. Battle**

Odie narrowed his eyes and pushed back his sleeves. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He took a deep breath and glanced over at Archie.

"You ready for this?" he asked, hands tensing. Archie shot him a smirk, getting into position.

"You better believe it. You're going down my man," he grinned and pushed play.

Neil paused on his way into the kitchen as _'Mortal Kombat'_ rang through the living room. He raised an eyebrow, shook his head, and continued on his way as the two behind him shouted and cursed each other, questions of parentage being thrown in to the fray.

* * *

**05. Destination**

Theresa smiled as she hugged Archie's waist, content to just enjoy the ride. The decision to bike down the coast had been a spontaneous one, something they seemed to do more of now that Cronus was back in Tartarus. They had no plans, happy to just go where the road took them. She was sure no matter where they ended up, they would see and do many exciting things. Maybe Archie would even let her drive a little bit. She smiled and rested against his back, the air howling around them as he pushed the bike even faster. Theresa felt giddiness bubble in her stomach, and she threw back her head, letting her wild laughter mingle with the air around them. Happiness swelled within her, happiness at the freedom to go anywhere whenever she wanted. Happiness to be able to do it with the man in front of her. She could care less where they actually ended up. After all, it wasn't the destination that mattered, but how you got there, right? And she intended to enjoy getting there to the fullest.

* * *

**06. Hold on**

Theresa's hand trembled slightly as she silently closed the rooftop door behind her, exhaustion threatening to drag her body down. She looked across the roof to where Jay stood leaning against the edge, street lamps throwing him into silhouette. He gazed up at the stars in silent reflection. Theresa softly crept over to him, slowly wrapping her arms about his waist. Pressing her face between his shoulders, she breathed in his scent as hot tears streaked down her cheeks. She wished she could tell him the accident wasn't his fault. Demand that he let her in, and not bottle up his self-hatred.

They had all seen it before, more and more common as day after weary day of battle tore at them. The fall had been inevitable; they were only human, only mortal. She rubbed her cheek against his bloodstained shirt and tightened her grip. He needed to know nobody blamed him; rather,they needed _him_ to reassure _them._ If only he could do that...they could go on. _Would_ go on, because he was the Leader. The one they looked to above anyone else. Above even the gods. They would follow him, would _die_ for him, as much as he hated that. They just needed him to...

_Hold on, Jay. Please._

Theresa's eyes opened wide as his hand came up to grip hers tightly.

* * *

**07. I'm here**

Jay sighed and lowered his head, hand tightly gripping Theresa's as she pressed against his back. His eyes were distant with thought. Self-recrimination was at the forefront, as he knew they all feared, but it was not alone. Nor the most pressing. The corner of his lips curled up slightly. Apparently he needed to show his team that he was no longer that selfish, scared boy that they had first met, had first looked to for guidance. Two years of battle had hardened him, hardened them all.

And he would not falter when they needed him the most. Would not let them doubt him a minute longer. The day was not lost yet; there had been injuries, yes. Severe ones. But no deaths. And Jay knew that even though they might be willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, even though _he himself_ would make the same sacrifice, he found he could not let them do it. Could not let them go. His friends. His family. His soldiers.

He let go of Theresa's hand, and turned in her embrace. Turning his gaze downward, he gave her a soft, bittersweet smile and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He could feel her trembling and knew that his second-in-command had not let herself rest before making sure all was secure. He pulled her close and turned to the door.

"Let's go see how everyone's doing, hm? And then get some rest, Theresa. You've held up this long. I'm here now."

* * *

**08. Lifestyles**

A rare calm Saturday had settled over the brownstone for once, and the teens had decided to take advantage of that fact and catch up on some important TV viewing. Neil had made a grab for the remote, and the rest resigned themselves to watching whatever it was he chose. Unless it was too girly. He paused on one channel, head tilting to the side.

"Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous? Pfft, please. Can't be a very good show," he sniffed and continued flipping. Atlanta gave him a curious look.

"Why do you say that Neil? I would think that would be your favourite kind of show," she smirked up at him. He raised and eyebrow and reached over to tap her on the noise.

"Well duh Lannie. How can it be good when neither Theresa nor I have ever been on it?" he gave her a wink and turned back to the television. Theresa just rolled her eyes and snapped open a magazine.

"No comment."

* * *

**09. Cleaning**

Athena sighed for what felt like the millionth time, and bent to pick up another dirty sock. And then asked herself, again for the millionth time, how she had ever gotten stuck with the chore of playing house maid to seven teenagers? It was days like this that she truly wished Hestia had not given up her seat to Dionysus. Maybe then she would have been spared this horrible, dreadful duty. If she found one more half-eaten, half-moldy sandwich beneath the couch, Cronus would be the least of the childrens' worries.

* * *

**10. Light**

Herry walked slowly, carefully as he tried not to jostle the sleeping bundle in his arms. He glanced down and couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. Atlanta lay sleeping in his arms, one fist tucked beneath her chin, mouth open and cheeks flushed. She had twisted her ankle as she ran through a thick section of underbrush earlier that morning, trying to lure a shrieking harpy away from Odie, who lay trapped beneath a fallen log. His mouth turned down in thought as he easily carried her up the stairs. Having never carried a sleeping girl before, he was taking careful notice of the way it felt. Of the way this particular girl felt. He had always seen Atlanta as larger than life, given her extremely spunky attitude, even though she was physically rather small. Herry had never really noticed just _how_ small she was before.

He shifted her slightly and pushed open her door, moving over to her bed. He hesitated a moment, loathe to put her down right away. He glanced down at her again, weighing her scant weight in his arms again, giving it due consideration. The weight really wasn't even noticeable to him, likened to carrying air almost. The fist beneath her chin was also ridiculously small. How did she manage to pack such a punch with that? He smiled and finally placed her on the bed, draping a blanket atop her. Letting his fingers brush gently through her hair, he let out a sigh and shook his head when she scrunched her nose and rolled away from him.

Atlanta was as fast as the wind, and light as the very air. But there was absolutely nothing intangible about her.

* * *

**A/N: **Huzzah! That was fun. Props to anybody who knows which AC/DC song i was thinking of :P I've gotta say, doing this table was a lot harder then just the individual daily prompts. I had to actually think of 10 different things at once! 10! lol. Well I liked how I could connect a couple of them, and I might be able to connect more of them in a different table of prompts. So please, let me know which ones you guys liked. If you liked any of them. If anybody actually reads these things.... :) Love you guys!!


	6. poison

**Poison**

*****

*****

Everyone wondered about them. Seven teenagers, none of them related, living together alone? They couldn't be foster kids. Wasn't the older redhead rich? And the blond was a local model. They were always together: classes, at lunchtime, after school. Maybe they belonged to some sort of weird cult. After all, whenever an outsider came too close to their huddled conversations they stopped, paranoid glances skimming over their classmates.

Must be a cult thing, some of the popular crowd whispered. Maybe some kind of freaky sex cult, they giggled. There were five boys and two girls after all. Maybe they passed the two around? Atlanta and Theresa knew the kinds of looks they got; noticed the distance some of the girls on the field hockey team gave them in the change room. Sometimes the tension filled the small room, made the air noxious to breathe.

The boys weren't blind, nor deaf either. But they kept quiet, watching protectively as Atlanta scoffed and tossed her head. As Theresa lifted her nose in the air and glared chillingly. Sticks and stones, after all, was a crock of shit. And if the boys happened to be a little nicer to the girls after the whispers turned to laughter hidden behind manicured talons; laughter turned to disparaging looks and cold shoulders, well. Their girls never brought any attention to it. They were made of stronger stuff then that.

After all, why be bothered by that vitriol when everyday saw a chance of having actual venom flow into your veins.

* * *

**A/N:** The idea for this one kinda came from Twilight, believe it or not. Lmao. I just remember my first impression of the Cullen's sitting at the table, apart from everybody else, and it occurred to me how the Titans would appear to their classmates. Living away from their families, and spending all their time doing secret (Cronus fighting) stuff? Yeah, if that had happened in my high school, back in the day, I could see something like this happening. :P Not sure I like the ending line though. Enjoyed writing this, but not happy with the ending. Criticisms?


	7. colours

**Colours**

*****

*****

Neil frowned as he examined his arm. A large, rather ugly bruise lay there, mocking him. The mottled purple-black spot was hard tot he touch, the ache settling deep in his bone. He was very sure if it weren't for his Luck, it would be broken. He prodded it gently, mind turning slowly in a daze.

Would the bone have broken through? The white of bone and crimson red of blood would have made a far more aesthetically pleasing contrast against his golden skin. He tilted his head to the side. Soon the bruise would fade to a dull blue. Far duller than his eyes, and wouldn't that just be ghastly? At least when it turned a yellowish-green the natural tan of his skin and a bit of makeup could cover it.

Neil sighed and pulled on his black and white shirt, hiding the hideous injury. All this mixing of motley, uncomplimentary colours was beginning to make him nauseous.

**

* * *

A/N:** So. Yeah. My excuse for this one? I was feeling in the mood for a bit of morbid Neil :P


	8. sweat

**SWEAT**

*****

*****

*****

Atlanta sighed as she sat back, breathing in deeply the smell of cedar. A contented smile crossed her lips, and she glanced over at Jay.

"This was a really good idea Jay. A sauna after a workout is a perfect way to unwind," she said, beads of sweat starting to trickle down her neck. She smirked inwardly as Theresa leaned back with a contented moan, her towel straining against her chest as she stretched and rubbed her shoulders. Jay cleared his throat and tore his eyes off the girl, returning Atlanta's smile.

"Not to mention how awesome this is for our pores," Neil exclaimed, settling himself down between the two girls. He gave Atlanta a wink and reached over with one hand to rub at a knot in Theresa's shoulder. The redhead practically mewled and turned obligingly into his hands. Jay blinked in surprise, a look of 'why-didn't-I-think-of that' crossing his face. The flush on his cheeks was harder to place, given the heat of the room. (A little jealousy, maybe?)

Archie held back a snort of laughter as Odie desperately tried to keep his gaze from wandering over the two towel clad women. Herry tossed more water on the rocks, steam engulfing the room, and relaxed against the wall comfortably. He idly noted the flush on Atlanta's cheeks had moved down to her chest, her skin glistening in the dim light. He raised an eyebrow as Theresa let out a low groan, back arching slightly as Neil obviously hit the right spot.

"Damn it woman, would you stop making such obscene noises? Some of us are trying to relax here!" Archie laughed as both Odie and Jay twitched slightly. Theresa tilted her head back to gaze at him over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were half-closed, cheeks flushed and pouty lips parted. She looked perfectly wanton as she flashed him a sultry look and arched her back even further.

"Sorry Archie. What can I say, Neil has magic hands. Maybe if you ask nicely, he'll show you," she smirked, beads of sweat sliding down her bare neck. A curly tendril of hair escaped her clip and stuck enticingly on her slick chest. Archie forced himself to roll his eyes.

"Okay, really not the type of imagery I need here Terri," Herry shuddered dramatically. The girls giggled as Neil released Theresa and turned to Atlanta, hands held up offeringly. Atlanta perked up and turned her back to him with a grin. Theresa pouted for a moment, then contented herself with making faces at Archie.

"Now, let's see where those pesky knots are. And, if you can be quieter than Theresa," Neil teased, hands easily moving over Atlanta's back. She bit her lip, swallowing laughter as his hands pressed against her. Leaning forward with a smirk, she let out a loud, over-exaggerated moan. Archie snorted, and she managed to get grins out of Jay and Odie, who finally managed to relax. Neil rolled his eyes and pressed harder, earning him a gasp and a shockingly real moan from the little redhead. She closed her eyes blissfully.

"Much better," he murmured smugly, leaning down slightly. "I take pride in my work too, you know."

Atlanta huffed at him, but kept silent as the thick steam settled over them. Silence fell over the room as everyone was lost to their individual thoughts, Herry occasionally tossing another scoop of water on the rocks. Neil gently smoothed his hands over Atlanta's shoulders, finished rubbing her sore spots. He sat back with a smile, spreading his arms over the bench behind him. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, then smirked, as Atlanta leaned back and settled against his side. She let out a sleepy sigh and rested her head against his shoulder. He glanced to his other side, hoping that perhaps Theresa would follow suit. Unfortunately her eyes were still locked with Archie's, a grin on her lips at whatever stupid face her was making.

Neil glanced at his other friends. Herry and Jay both sat with closed eyes, a slight smile on the latter. He was sure he heard a snore and mumble of 'cake' from the former. Glancing the other way, he rolled his eyes at Archie, who was doing a rather grotesque imitation of...a Gorgon? Odie seemed highly amused in any case, fighting off his laughter at the juvenile antics.

Theresa shook her head and jumped up to go and sit with the two boys, grinning as Neil's eyes slipped closed, Atlanta still snuggled against him. Reaching Archie, she punched his arm, sitting between he and Jay. Leaning back to lean against her Leader's arm, she missed his eyes snapping open in surprise. Instead, she flashed Archie a smirk and planted her feet in his lap. He smirked right back, grabbing one foot and digging his fingers into her pressure points.

The smirk fell off her face, and she let her head fall back against Jay, lips parting with a sigh. Glancing up, Archie met Jay's gaze and time paused as they assessed each other, the sweat-slicked, towel clad woman laying prone between them. Jay slowly raised an eyebrow as she arched her back again, head digging into his shoulder. Archie grinned mischievously, wondering just how much his Leader was willing to share.

Jay's idea of having a sauna after training was heralded by his team as his best plan ever, and readily accepted as a daily routine from then on. Neil wondered how many it would take before towels became optional; and if Archie really _would_ ask nicely. Odie fervently hoped neither event would occur anytime in the near future.

*

*

* * *

**A/N:** As soon as I saw the word sweat, perverted things came to my mind. And then, well...this happened. I think I was trying to take it someplace, and just failed lol. Though I have always toyed with the idea of taking a more, shall we say, _classical_ stance on sexual relationships. Like Demenior did with Jay and Archie. But with the whole team. C'mon, you know you guys all secretly want a team orgy. Right? Guys...? Or maybe I'm the only pervert here. Lol ya right. Review and let me know if you want more hot steaminess!!!


	9. hold your breath

**Hold Your Breath**

*****

*****

The air whipped around them, a violent storm of raw energy crackling loudly in their ears. Neil crouched over Atlanta's prone form, holding her body tightly as Herry stood in front of them, trying to shield them from the worst of the gusts. Jay and Odie gripped each other, struggling to keep their bodies on the ground. Only Archie stood apart, standing amidst the chaos as he struggled to move forward.

His feet dug into the coarse dirt as a gust tore at him, forcing him to his knees. He could hear Jay calling to him, demanding, _ordering_ him to retreat. Archie ignored him, focusing only on the blazing sapphire energy whirling before him. He had to get to her. She was his only thought as he stabbed his spear into the ground and pulled himself forward, eyes beginning to glow violet.

_Theresa._

Jay's eyes widened as he saw the black sphere of energy hurtling towards Archie. His hand reached out futilely, throat closing around the scream that tried to erupt. He couldn't shut his eyes when suddenly-

She was there, standing defiantly in front of Archie as she deflected the energy with a burst of her own. Her eyes were drenched with blue energy, no whites to be found as raw power seeped out of her body. The air snapped and writhed around her, and she gave her other half one last apologetic look before shielding him with a barrier and shoving him back to the rest of their team. Ignoring his hoarse screams, she turned to her opponent and let the last of her tenuous control fall away.

Archie and Jay could only watch as the world around them erupted in a blinding clash of black and sapphire, minds begging fervently for her survival.

Time stopped as the winds died suddenly, breath catching in their throats.

_No._

*

*

* * *

**A/N:** O_o whoa. Heavy. Lol or maybe not. This my friends is to be taken as a edited scene from A New Twist. Something similar will most likely take place sometime near the end of it, should I ever get my lazy ass around to finishing it. And for those of you who haven't read A New Twist: shame on you! What's wrong with you? Go, now! Lol. This one would probably make more sense if you've read it. I'm sure those who have have caught the colour referencing I adopted for that story. Hope you guys liked it, and that you're all on edge for me to update A New Twist now!! Mwuahaha it's good to be an evil authoress :D Oh, and on an interesting side note, I was listening to My Last Breath by Evanescence when writing this. Does anybody else wonder about authors musical choices when writing? I sure do.


	10. bathtub

**bathtub**

*****

*****

The sun shone down brightly on New Olympia, birds chirping and dogs barking happily. Heat waves shimmered on the streets and inside an ordinary looking brownstone, lay seven teenage heroes. They sprawled over the couches and floor, attempting to melt into puddles of human goo. The only noises they made were pitiful groans of discomfort. The had already stripped down to the bare essentials, but it didn't make a difference. Each had taken a turn glaring at Neil, whose luck apparently didn't cover acts of nature. The beach had been shut down due to some sort of infectious bacteria in the water.

(They all secretly suspected Cronus)

Theresa huffed and weakly smacked her arm down on the couch, struggling to push herself up.

"Alright. I've had enough. I can't stand this damn heat anymore! I'm filling the tub with ice and spending the rest of the day in there!" she declared, dragging herself toward the freezer. Neil raised his head.

"Damn, that's a good idea. Can I join you? The tub's big enough for two," he asked in perfect seriousness. Jay halfheartedly tossed a pillow at his head. Theresa snorted as she went to the stairs, pitcher of ice in hand.

"I don't think so Neil. But you're right, it _is_ big enough for two. Wanna join me Lanta?" Theresa smiled as her friend struggled to stand.

"Hell yes. I'll grab more ice. I can't wait to get out of these sweaty clothes!" she cried and followed after the older redhead. The men were left behind in silence, jealousy contemplating the girls.

"Hmm. Theresa and Atlanta. Ice bath. Naked," Neil mused. The other four paused and they all exchanged glances. Shivers ran throughout the room despite the heat.

"Lucky bathtub," Archie muttered.

"...think they'll, you know, _do_ anything in there?" Neil wondered. Another pause. Four pillows simultaneously flew at him.

"Neil!" Collective groans filled the air.

Upstairs, the two girls sighed as they sank into the cool water, music playing softly in the background. Theresa opened her eyes to give Atlanta a mischievous grin. Atlanta smirked back and ran her foot up the other girl's thigh.

"You know the boys are thinking pervy things right now, right?" she snickered. Theresa hummed and slid toward her in the water.

"Yeah well, what they don't know for sure can't give them an aneurysm," she teased, trailing her fingers over Atlanta's waist.

The boys all glanced at the ceiling as they heard a shriek followed by high-pitched giggles.

"Damn lucky bathtub."

*

*

* * *

A/N: Teehee. I just had to do something fun, cuz most of these prompts? They're turning out kinda angsty O_o Don't know why...Plus, as everyone knows, I'm kinky like this XD.


	11. tender

**Tender**

*****

*****

Atlanta watched as his hands wrapped the bandages about her leg. She never knew he could be so tender with another person's care. His own, of course. She watched, mesmerized by his long, graceful fingers, They were so calm, so deft. The cut on her leg had been shallow, the bleeding long since stopped, but he had insisted on wrapping it for her.

She had been so stunned by the out of character demand that she simply sat and let him. Her breath hitched slightly in her throat as his fingers skimmed over the bare skin of her thigh, the gesture feeling so much more intimate because it was _him_, and he never did things like this! Her hands trembled as he finished bandaging her and he flashed a perfect smile her way.

Bright blue eyes danced mischievously as he lifted a hand to her face, gently running one finger down her cheek. He chuckled, watching the flush there follow his finger down her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head back and sighed.

"Neil..."

*

*

* * *

A/N: Giggle. I heart Neil/Lanta. They're just so...unf. I dunno. Lol. Enjoy!!!


	12. give

**give**

*****

*****

Theresa knew, far back in the recesses of her mind (where she had banished Archie's screaming consciousness) that this was tantamount to suicide. Part of her quailed at the thought, made her hiss in pain as a scythe sliced through her flesh. She ruthlessly shut that part out, forcing her mind to retreat back behind raw power and primal instinct. To a place where she would not be burdened by thoughts of defeat; thoughts of Archie, or of losing him to Elysian Fields. That was imply not an option.

Winds of energy screamed in her ears, manic laughter riding high along it. Skipping over the barren earth like the air itself, she snatched up Archie's discarded spear and flung it into her opponents chest with a sickening _thunk._ Unfazed, the god simply smirked at her and ripped it back out, his wounds healing instantly. She snarled and lunged forward as the ominous clouds above them let loose their torrential rains. Icy water pounded down on their bodies, stinging their torn and burned flesh. Neither noticed as they raced to meet each other.

His scythe.

Her crackling hands.

A notion of pain ripped through Theresa's subconscious, her mind only vaguely comprehending it. She could dimly hear Archie screaming her name; could taste the blood on her lips. Was it hers? It didn't matter. Giving up meant putting Archie in danger. She would give everything in her to keep him safe. Her muscles trembled against the strain of holding back the immense power baring down on her mortal body. The blood trickled faster over her lips, the pain in her side going coldly numb. She felt as though she had already given all she could in this fight.

Her eyes slid closed.

So.

The only thing left to give was her life.

*

*

*

* * *

A/N: companion piece to "hold your breath", but focusing on Theresa's POV. ~wipes brow~ Phew! So tense! How'd you guys like this one? There will be one more along this line, of Jay's POV. So keep your eyes peeled! Unless you hate it, and want me to stop writing this drivel...pfft ya right XD


	13. broken

**b.r.o.k.e.n**

*****

*****

Atlanta stood frozen in the doorway to the bathroom. Shards of glass-what she knew to be his mirror- covered the floor between her and Neil. He sat slumped over, back towards her. Silence reigned over the small space, and Atlanta took a hesitant step forward. She cringed as small shards of mirror crunched under her feet, digging sharply into her skin. She bit her lip, more upset by the fact that Neil didn't so much as twitch.

Soft, tentative steps brought her to his side and she crouched down, laying a hand on his shoulder. Uncertainty coursed through her, unsure of how to approach the man that lay broken in front of her. Because of her. He twitched at her gentle touch, eyes slowly glancing her way. Their eyes met for a moment before he looked away, ashamed. Atlanta felt her eyes sting at the look of remorse that had filled those crystal blue orbs. She lay a hand on his cheek, caressing him. Neil sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

She took the opportunity to assess him, and the injury he wanted no pity for. A red, jagged cut ran down the cheek she didn't hold, stretching from temple to jaw. Her throat tightened and she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" she choked, trying to hold back a sob. She felt Neil scoff, his hand reaching up to tangle in her hair as he pulled her into his lap.

"Shut up Atlanta. I'm just being stupid," he sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall. She shook her head and glared up at him.

"No you're not! If I hadn't been so damn cocky-"she argued. He cut her off with a glare of his own, hands tightening spasmodically around her.

"I said shut up. If I hadn't done it, you would have _died_. And you're upset because of my face?! When I think of how many times things could have gone wrong, and all I thought about was my precious fucking _face_-!" Neil spat and looked away, self-loathing all too apparent on his beautifully ruined face. Atlanta sniffled in his arms as the tears finally began falling, His head fell against hers.

"You could have died," he choked as his own tears mingled with hers. "I'm so stupid. So stupid..."

And all Atlanta could do was hold him as they cried out their sorrows and frustrations, laying broken amidst the remnants of a shattered life.

*

*

* * *

A/N: O_o whoa jennie. Again with the deep, heavy angstiness. I really enjoyed writing this one though, even if I did start choking up near the end. I love Neil, and I'd like to do more introspection pieces with him. I just think he's way more complex then what we see in the show! What do you guys think?


	14. fake

**FAKE**

*****

*****

Archie glared at Neil, who shrugged and held his hands up apologetically.

"Well really Archie, who on earth besides you would think that hair colour is natural?" the blond huffed. Archie scowled and gave him a sold thwack over the head. He walked away, tossing a scathing comment over his shoulder.

"You're one to talk!"

Neil gasped, horrendously insulted.

"I'll have you know I have never once dyed a single strand of hair on my perfect head!"

*

*

* * *

A/N: ahah, Neil. That's all I've got to say :P


	15. control

**control**

*****

*****

The moment Jay saw the sinister grin on Cronus' face, he knew something was wrong. Something was different, off. Giving his team their orders, they warily approached the elder god. Jay felt his confidence in this missionwaver unsteadily as Cronus simply stood waiting as they approached, eery grin plastered on his face. Assessing the situation and finding it wanting, Jay risked a glance around at his team, a half-formed change of plan stealing into his mind. Maybe they should fall back...

_(Jay would forever regret that moment of indecision, feeling it had cost him the most precious price)_

Before he could comprehend the pressure change in the atmosphere, he was blown off his feet. His head cracked painfully against a rock, xiphos falling uselessly to the ground. The wind howled around them, lightning illuminating the darkening sky. Dazedly regaining his bearings as his vision swam, Jay raised himself up, automatically looking for his friends. They all lay sprawled over the desert floor, weapons scattered amidst them. All but Theresa.

A burst of flame forced Jay to roll himself up and onto his feet, running haphazardly as he dodged the searing fire. Nausea churned in his gut as blood steadily fell from his head wound. He saw the rest of his scattered team running, dodging, rolling. The heated air seared their lungs; smoke choked their vision.

He called out to them, trying to get a handle on the situation. A situation that had instantly spun out of his control. Grabbing Odie by the arm, he tried to keep them grounded as the wind picked up, gusting across the barren landscape. Wildly looking for Theresa, he felt his chest constrict tightly at the waves of blue energy rippling off her body. He called to her, ordering her not to engage Cronus alone. Saw her ignore him as she stepped forward. Felt the power in her gaze as she shoved Archie out of harms way.

And then the world was igniting, falling to ruin amongst them. And Theresa, beautiful strong Theresa, was bleeding and faltering. Archie screaming, howling in his ear, struggling to be free of Jay's deathly grip. His ears buzzed; his vision swam. Why was it suddenly so difficult to breath?

He was a Leader, **their** Leader; hero among heroes. But Fate was not his to control.

And Jay could only let himself surrender to the chaos of its inevitability.

*

*

* * *

**A/N:** aaannd, another deep piece of writing by moi. Feels good to have written this one though; now I can be done with this little tri-part teaser piece for "A New Twist". Hope you guys enjoyed this. I know I sure did. Thoughts?


	16. cookie

**cookie**

* * *

Atlanta smiled and sighed as she wandered outside, savouring the feel on sunshine on her face. She grinned at her friends, laying on the grass without a care in the world. Flopping down close to them, she reached for the bag of cookies. The bag of extra-soft, extra-chewy and extra-chocolatey-chippy cookies. Ah, bliss!

She blinked however, as Neil's hand dove into the bag and snatched up a cookie. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly. _Hell must have frozen over if Neil's breaking his 'diet rules' and eating these cookies..._ Picking up the now suspiciously light bag, she gave a shake.

Empty.

Atlanta shook the bag again, harder.

Still Empty.

Slowly, her eyes lifted to meet Neil's. He gave her a cocky grin, holding the cookie tauntingly. She should have known he wouldn't really eat one.

"Neil..." she growled. He wagged a finger at her.

"Ah ah ah. You have to say 'please'," he laughed and scrambled up as she lunged at him.

"Give me the damn cookie!" she yelled, shooting up after him. "You know you can't outrun me, so just hand it over!"

"Then it's a good thing I don't plan on outrunning you, isn't it?" Neil grinned down at her as he lifted the cookie above his head, dangling it tauntingly at Atlanta. She stopped short and looked up in disbelief at the cookie held two feet above her head. She planted her hands on her hips and glared.

"Neil. Give. Me. The cookie," she growled dangerously. Neil put a finger to his lips, pretending to think about it.

"Hmm...nope!" he grinned cheerfully, insultingly unintimidated by the little redhead. He heard Archie muttering a final goodbye to him as Theresa stifled a laugh.

"Nice knowing you Neil," Herry muttered and held his chips protectively close. Jay and Odie just sighed, and continued their card game, unwilling to become involved in yet another spat between the two. The phenomenon had become an unnervingly common routine by now. Atlanta growled once more and pounced at the blond.

Neil calmly took a half step back as Atlanta threw herself against him, her arms latching around his neck. He grinned as her legs scrambled around his, attempting to scale him like a tree, as one hand desperately reached upward for the cookie. Atlanta stuck her tongue out in concentration, grunting with effort as she wrapped her legs around his waist, focusing only on the cookie. She was so close...almost...there...!

Neil raised an eyebrow, surprised, as her legs twined about him, He lowered his arms, cookie held out of Atlanta's reach, and wrapped them tightly around her. He grinned suggestively down at Atlanta, laughing as she let out a strangled half-yell, half-whimper of disappointment as the cookie fell out of reach yet again.

"Geez Lanta. You want it pretty bad, huh?" Neil winked. Atlanta huffed and pouted at him.

"Yes. Yes I do," she glared. Archie snorted and fell over laughing behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, puzzled. Theresa took one look at her face and fell against Archie in a helpless heap, giggling fitfully. Atlanta blinked as Neil jostled her slightly, hefting her up more comfortably in his arms. Her eyes widened and she snapped back around to look at him.

Neil watched her cheeks flush pink, eyes following the blush that rapidly darkened as it sank down her neck, disappearing beneath her shirt. He could only imagine it spreading over her chest, or lower. Lifting his eyes slowly back to meet hers, he gave her a heated smirk.

"That's not what I meant!" Atlanta squawked and flailed in his arms, trying to get free. Cookie be damned, she wanted down! Neil just laughed and held on tightly as he stepped around the heap that was Archie/Theresa. Atlanta's eye twitched, cursing herself for forgetting that the generous amount of muscle Neil carried on his body was not **just** for show. He could actually use it. Rather effectively. When he wanted to. Which, apparently, meant right now.

She meeped as Neil gracefully flopped to the ground, plopping her solidly into his lap. Stunned, she sat there as he kept one arm snug around her waist, freeing his other hand. Holding the cookie up, he offered it to her with a smirk. She took it slowly, suspiciously and Neil laughed again. Darting forward, he planted a kiss on her cheek. It was still hot.

"Oh Atlanta. You're way too much fun doll face. You know that?" Neil grinned happily as Atlanta grumbled, looking down at his chest. _Never should have let him kiss me the other night..._ With a huff, she shuffled herself about, planting herself more comfortably in his lap. Resting back against his chest, she ate her cookie, savouring it slowly.

"Stupid Neil."

Theresa and Archie exchanged looks, and fell into hysterics once more. They were undaunted when a juice bottle was flung at them.

"Shut up already damn it!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Neil/Lanta! Haha, I had some people *coughHunnyebeecough* who requested more of this pairing. So I hope this makes you happy Hunney! :D I think I wrote another N/A ficlet as well, which I'll probably post in a couple days. And, since I don't think maybe ppl read my profile page a whole lot, I now have a LiveJournal account. The username is **jennieman24** if anybody else has an account there and would like to friend me. TTFN! 333


	17. garden

_**g.a.r.d.e.n**_

* * *

_god laid me down into your rose garden of trust_

_~LIVE, The Dolphin's Cry_

* * *

Persephone's solarium often reminded Theresa of her mother's small garden, the one her father insisted on keeping in the courtyard, to always remind him of his beloved wife. The smell of roses and lavender were always the first scents that rose to greet her. And while she could not remember her mother, had no real knowledge of the woman who had died so young, she knew these had been her favourites. She supposed that was partly why she felt so comfortable in this place, even when her tasks were not so pleasant.

Theresa often wondered, secretly, if one day she might catch a glimpse of the woman who had given her life, while on a mission to the Underworld. A silly thought, because the dead woman's spirit would not recognize her, so why should it matter?

Still...

...the longing was there. As it always was.

Theresa sighed and tried to pay attention to Persephone's lesson, pushing aside thoughts of mothers and gardens for the time being.

The scent of lavender cloying in her nose.

* * *

A/N: Weeeee! Another chapter! Short I know, and I apologize. But hey, it's something right? Honestly, I've been on such an Alice in Wonderland kick, it's not even funny. I'm officially obsessed, and I'm beginning to think it's unhealthy. After all, how can I write CoTT when I'm so in love with AiW? XD Oh yeah! Because you guys will kick my butt if I don't! Alright, I'll go work on some more ANT and stuff...BTW FF.N SUX THE LIFE OUT OF MY FORMATTING! RAAAWRRRRRR!


	18. interrupted

_**INTERRUPTED**_

Theresa giggled as she smacked Archie in the face with a pillow. He yelped as she helplessly tried to scramble away, laughter inundating her flight. Archie scowled and grabbed her ankle, dragging her back towards him. She shrieked and flailed as he pinned her down, hands moving to tickle her.

"Archie no!" she cried, still laughing. She pushed ineffectually against his chest, squirming beneath him. He smirked down at her. "Not fair!"

"Oh and smacking me in the face was?" he scoffed, splaying one hand over her stomach, fingers flexing threateningly. Theresa pouted and gave up, flopping bonelessly to the floor.

"Fine! So be it! Have your way with me then; just get it over with!" she cried dramatically, earning an eye roll from Archie. Leaning down on one elbow, he let his fingers drift lightly across her stomach, barely touching the sensitive skin.

"Well. Since you insist," he smirked. Leaning down further, into her neck, he gently ghosted his lips over her skin. His breath wafted warmly over her sensitized flesh, and she gasped softly. Tightening her fingers around his arms, Theresa arched her back, bringing her body flush against his.

Archie laughed breathlessly and slid his hand under her back, pulling her tight against him. Placing a hot, open mouth kiss to her neck, her slowly let his mouth trail upwards, stopping to nibble on her earlobe. Her breath hitched, fingers flexing. Ghosting over her cheek, Archie let his lips hover atop hers.

"Archie?" Theresa whispered shakily. He shuddered at the feel of her breath on his lips, eyes sliding shut.

The front door slamming open startled them both.

"I said NO Neil, and I meant it," came Jay's weary voice. Archie and Theresa tore apart, scrambling to put some distance in between them as their friends came in.

Theresa sighed as she opened a magazine. Interrupted again. Glancing over at Archie, she caught his gaze. Slowly, he smirked at her, licking his lips. Theresa shivered and dropped her gaze.

She was sure they'd have another opportunity soon.

* * *

**A/N: **WOOT an update! Haha, I actually have like, 5 more of these written in my notebook, I just haven't gotten around to typing them up yet. I've noticed though, strangely enough, that like, 3 in a row that I wrote were Neil/Lanta. Hrmm...Is my subconscious trying to tell me something? O_o don't know, but I'm gonna just go with it. And good news people! I'm working on ANT as I write this as well! So look forward to an update on that soon, I promise!


	19. frustration

**F.R.u.S.t.r.A.t.I.O.n.**

Jay sighed irritably and threw down his pencil, glaring obstinately at his math homework. Honestly, he had better things to do then get stuck on stupid quadratic equations that he would probably never again use in real life.

With one last scowl he stood and stomped downstairs, intent on getting a drink and calming down. Grumbling to himself about certain persons always emptying the fridge, he grabbed a coke and slammed the door shut. Turning, he noticed Archie leaning against the island, munching on a peach.

Archie raised an eyebrow at the obviously frustrated man. Sucking up the last bit of fleshy fruit, he slowly licked his fingers clean, smirking as he noticed Jay's gaze following his motions intently. Casually moving towards him, Archie gave him a cocky grin, arms crossing over his chest. Jay raised an eyebrow at him.

"Frustrated, Jay?" Archie's grin widened as Jay scowled. Crushing his can, he shoved Archie back against the counter and kissed him fiercely. With a growl, Archie responded, roughly forcing his tongue into Jay's mouth, nipping at his lips. They battled for dominance, hands gripping and bruising even as their teeth tore into each other. Archie finally broke away with a low groan, panting harshly. Grabbing Jay's hips, he ground his hard body against the other man, earning a low moan from his Leader.

"Fuck Jay. Take a break already. We're both way too fucking frustrated for this," Archie groaned as their bodies rocked against each other. Jay gave him a devious smirk.

"Maybe that's just the way I like it," he muttered. Archie glared and shoved him back before grabbing his arm.

"Hell no. Nobody else is home, so if you think I'm not gonna fuck you senseless, you've finally lost it," Archie snarled and dragged Jay down to his bedroom. Jay just grinned.

Much better things to do, indeed.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Mwuaha. Indeed Jay. Lol so this is finally written as part of a request swap with Demenior! Sorry it took me so long hun, hope you enjoyed it! And hope the rest of you enjoyed it too! 3 


	20. reunion

**Reunion**

Jay stepped into the old brownstone, a strong wave of nostalgia rippling over him. It had been ten years since they had all lived there. And somehow it even still smelled the same. Walking slowly down the hall, he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Memories washed over him as he smiled. Some good. Some bad. (_Some riddled with guilt_)

He sighed as he paused just before the doorway. Ten years. He wondered how much everyone had changed in that much time. Hated that he had to wonder instead of knowing and remembering those changes. Hated the distance that had come between them all. They had tried to keep in touch, keep close. It had worked for the first few years.

But slowly, things fell apart. They all drifted further and further apart, as they continued on with their lives. The dynamics were strained further when he and Theresa split. When he let her go. When he had foolishly continued to put other things before her, and she had refused to wait in second place any longer. The fight had been explosive, and he could almost see the fault lines where the team had cracked.

And so he had let himself lose touch with most of them, thinking it was easier that way. His heart clenched painfully as he thought of Theresa, Wondered where life had taken her. If somebody else had taken her. (_If she would ever take him back_)

Seven years apart was a long time after all.

Jay shook his head and entered the kitchen finally, a small grin stretching across his face. Herry had Neil in a headlock while Odie sat at the island. Of the three, Odie was the only one who looked markedly different. His hair was close cropped, a goatee adorning his chin and he wore no glasses. His eyes lit up at Jay's arrival.

"Jay!" he stood with a grin, moving over to his friend. Herry released Neil and gave Jay a friendly smile. Jay released a shaky breath.

"Glad you made it buddy," Herry grinned easily, slapping him on the back. Jay staggered and shrugged ruefully, rubbing his shoulder.

"Wouldn't have missed this for anything," he said truthfully. The past was gone, and Jay could only hope to make up for lost time. Have a second chance with his friends.

(_Could he include Theresa in that category?_)

They sat and talked, waiting for the missing three to arrive. Catching up on each others lives, a sense of ease fell around them. Even as different as they had all been, it had never been difficult being friends. To find comfort and familiarity with one another.

The front door suddenly slammed twice and footsteps raced down the hall. Before they knew it they were ambushed by a frenetic redhead bursting with excitement. Atlanta bounced quickly between them, giving each a tight hug. She finally flopped in one of the chairs and grinned widely at their dazed faces.

"Hey Lanta..." Herry shook his head. All of that had taken approximately five seconds. It was enough to make him dizzy.

"Hey guys! Man it's good to see you all again! Are Theresa and Archie not here yet?" she exclaimed. Jay felt the butterflies explode in the pit of his stomach at the mention of _her_ name. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the slight tension that surfaced in the room, the quick glances his friends sent him.

"Do we even know if they're coming? Or, Theresa at least?" Neil broke the tension matter-of-factly, earning an eye roll from Odie.

"Smooth Neil," Herry muttered. Neil shrugged unapologetically and calmly buffed his nails.

"Yeah they're coming. I talked to them just last night," Atlanta glared at the blond. She bumped her leg against Jay's and gave him a smile. He smiled weakly in return, unsurprised that Atlanta had kept in touch with their missing team mates.

"She said she's excited to see _everyone_ again. Something about everything finally falling into place, yada yada. Gods know she's probably seen this all happening already," she smirked as they all rolled their eyes. Jay felt himself start to relax at this news (_for surely that was a good thing?_) when the back door opened.

"Well, I wouldn't say _all _of this. But some of it," Theresa grinned good naturedly.

"THERESA!" Atlanta shrieked and shot out of her chair, glomping the other girl before the boys could blink.

"Atlanta! Geez, be careful with her, would ya?" Archie snapped, scowling as he shuffled into the kitchen and dropped an overloaded duffel bag on the floor with a groan. Atlanta stuck her tongue out as Theresa laughed.

"Hey dork. You let her pack half the closet again, didn't you?" Atlanta smirked, squawking as Archie ruffled her hair. Moving past them, he caught Neil in a headlock.

"Yeah well, you know what she's like," Archie grinned as Neil flailed.

"Why does everyone insist on manhandling me?" Neil huffed. Archie released him with a smirk.

"Cuz we know how much it bothers you, of course. Gets a rise out of you every time," he pointed out smugly. "Ten years, and that still hasn't changed."

Jay stood awkwardly to greet them. Archie...and Theresa? His eyes flickered over to the redhead, startled when their gazes met. Time paused as she gave him a soft smile, her eyes holding a new depth to them, a new awareness. Jay felt his hope surface, buoy, then sink ever so slightly as Atlanta knelt before Theresa, breaking their moment.

"And hello in there little one! This is your Auntie Lanta! I've been waiting months to do this," Atlanta grinned as she gently put her hands on Theresa's distinctly rounded belly. Jay's chest constricted painfully as all eyes dropped to gaze at their pregnant psychic, Atlanta giggling at the baby bump. His gaze flickered to Archie, finding a soft look of pride and contentment there. Shaking his head slightly, he moved toward Theresa.

"So, you and Archie huh?" he asked softly, ignoring the tense glances shooting between him and Archie. Theresa gazed up at him, head tilted to the side. Those suddenly ancient eyes boring into his, pleading with him to understand, to make sense of all this. To See how it all fit. Jay felt a genuine smile tug at his lips, even as he let go of part of his hope, a new one taking its place.

The past was gone, and maybe in the end she had known that this would all come to pass. He doubted he would ever know for certain just how much she had Seen; wasn't sure he even wanted to know. If Archie made her happy...He was tired of the distance between them all, the distance he had created. And so...

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

* * *

A/N: Sigh. I really liked this one. When I first finished writing the rough draft, I looked back at the ending, and got a little teary eyed. Not gonna lie, lol. Course now that I read over it again, I don't think it's THAT sappy, but. Meh. I still like it a lot. One of my favourites I think. Comments? 


	21. over

**o.v.e.r

* * *

**

_(but i think she's leaving)_

_and i can't _

_keep picturing you with him_

_~Nelly, Over and Over _

* * *

Jay dropped his head into his hands, listening to Theresa furiously throwing clothes into a suitcase. Staring down at his feet, he waited. The fight playing through his mind on repeat, wanting to take back the words he'd said. (a_gain)_ The accusations he'd thrown her way. _(again)_

His hands fell, eyes closing as she stormed down the stairs, pausing in the doorway to the living room. He opened his eyes, meeting her icy gaze. Silence reigned over the small space as they stared each other down, half formed apologies and regrets playing through their minds. Each too stubborn to give in first.

Her mouth opened, then closed, and she shook her head. There was nothing left for her to say to the man sitting in front of her. The stranger that he had somehow become. Without a word, she left, the door slamming behind her. She didn't look back.

Jay sat numbly, wondering if she would go running to _him. _Wondering if he had finally sent her fleeing to another man's waiting arms. A man that he had called 'friend'. Wondering if she would ever come back. Or if this was the end.

His eyes slid closed, head hanging in defeat.

All his mistakes replaying in his mind.

Over and over.

* * *

A/N: this was originally part of the iPod shuffle challenge that i tried to do. But it was too short that way, and I liked the idea. So I decided to flesh it out and voila! Who is this mysterious man Theresa's running to? Or IS there a man? Maybe Jay's just paranoid...^_~ Might do a companion piece to this, in Theresa's POV. What do you, the viewer, think of this? Review, and make it happen! (lmao i need to cut back on the crack apparently XD) 


	22. blood

**Blood**

* * *

_The ground was soaked crimson._

_ The creature shrieking behind them._

_ The stench of desperation in the air._

* * *

His hands shook as he fought to staunch the blood flow, trying not to hurt her. Trying not to watch her dying. She gazed up at him in shock, body starting to go cold. She raised a shaky hand, bemusedly trying to push him away.

"You're gonna...get...all dirty," she wheezed softly, tasting copper. Neil shook his head at her, keeping his trembling hands firmly on her body.

"Don't talk Atlanta. Save your energy," he choked out. Desperately glancing back at the rest of his team, he saw Jay, Odie and Herry racing towards them. Archie and Theresa moved in synchronous grace, viciously finishing the creature even as Cronus retreated once more. Archie stabbed the dead beast in fury, needing his anger and worry to bleed out somehow. Theresa moved past him, tugging him towards their fallen friend.

"We've gotta get her out of here," Herry muttered, wild-eyed at the sight before him. Odie pressed his fingers to Atlanta's neck, feeling her weakening pulse. It fluttered wildly beneath his fingertips. Kneeling thoughtlessly in the puddle of her blood, he shook his head as the redhead whimpered weakly. Odie glanced up at Jay as he wildly tried to get a signal on his PMR. Something in the canyon they were in were scrambling the devices, making it difficult to get a connection to Hermes.

"I don't know if we'll be able to make it in time," he told them quietly.

"She's _**dying**_ Odie. We need to at least _**try**_," Neil snapped at him. Atlanta gasped raggedly, crying out in pain. She didn't understand what was happening. Why were they yelling...? She felt so tired...

"Shut up Neil! She doesn't need to hear that," Archie snarled as he and Theresa reached them, collapsing at their sides. The two men glared at each other as Theresa bent over the prone girl, smoothing her hair away from her face. She pressed a kiss to Atlanta's chilled forehead, reassuring the scared girl. She bit her lip and glanced at her Leader.

"Jay?"

The young man shook his head, moving to a different spot to try again for a signal. Every second that wasted away was a second that brought Atlanta closer to Death. Neil choked back a sob, tears of helplessness and fear stinging his eyes. The other boys looked lost, hoping, praying for a miracle to pull them through this. Theresa bit down harder on her lip, eyes closing in frustration.

She might be able to help Atlanta. But...dare she try...? Indecision warred within her. Atlanta cried out again, softer this time and Theresa's eyes snapped open.

_Fuck it._

A determined look settled over her face as she moved back and gently placed her hands over Neil's. Every split second counted now, and Time was never their friend. She would have to act quickly, which meant acting rashly. Something their Leader was never fond of. Whatever. Jay would have to deal with it.

"Let me see," she said softly. Neil pulled his shaking hands away, revealing the extent of Atlanta's injuries. He heard the sharp intake of air from Archie; saw Odie close his eyes and look away; felt the tears in his eyes finally start to fall. Theresa took a deep breath as she dug deep within herself, looking for the coil of power that she kept tightly shackled in her subconscious. The ever present energy rose to greet her and she carelessly threw off the binding chains. Shuddering as the hum of raw power filled her mortal body, she fervently willed this crazy attempt to work. Her eyes snapped open.

"_**JAY**_," she intoned, her voice commanding. Her eyes glowed an eery, icy blue. Jay rushed over to them, PMR in one hand and xiphos still clutched loosely in the other. Theresa quickly gripped the sharp blade in both hands, arms pressed tightly against the biting steel. In one swift motion, she tore her arms down, blood spraying through the air even as she turned back to Atlanta.

"Theresa! What-!"

"Jesus, Terri!"

"Oh god..."

Theresa tuned them out as they gaped at her, placing her hands back on Atlanta's wound. Her blood flowed into the other girl's body, mingling with it. Her lips moved as she silently intoned a ancient spell, hoping to hell this would work. The air hummed ominously around them, her body starting to glow that same eery blue as sweat dripped down her face. Her eyes were screwed closed in concentration.

_I take this wound unto me._

Jay staggered back, shaking his head frantically. Bile rose in his throat, choking him. Taking a few deep breaths, he turned the PMR back on and moved away. Scrambling up a small hill, he held the device aloft, willing it to work.

_I take this wound unto me. Let her be healed. _

Theresa knew that words were power. Power that she could command and use. With a hope and a prayer that it would be enough; that her will would be strong enough to perform a miracle.

Atlanta gasped as she felt her body tingle, warmth pooling deep in her belly. She stared muzzily up at Theresa, blearily watching her lips moving. All she could smell and taste was blood. She wanted to retch. A tear slipped out of her eye, rolling down her dirty cheek even as Theresa hissed in pain.

She ground her teeth together as a sharp pain sliced through her abdomen, again and again, each time going deeper into her flesh. Breathing through it, she mentally pushed it away, focusing only on healing her friend.

"Theresa!" Archie cried in alarm as a red stain began blossoming on her shirt, the placement identical to Atlanta's. He looked at the two girls, horrified understanding dawning in his mind as Theresa ignored him. Her lips never stopped moving, and blood continued to flow out of her jaggedly ripped arms, sustaining Atlanta's life force. Her skin was paling rapidly, even as the blue tinge left Atlanta's. Fear welled up in him at that. "Theresa, STOP!"

"Just a little more," she whispered, her concentration faltering. Sweat poured off her body now, her spent limbs trembling with the weight of the burden she was forcing her body to take in.

_Please, whatever power is left in me, don't let her die. Not today, not like this, please Archie, don't be angry, I had to..._

The world tilted suddenly as Theresa swayed unsteadily, then fell to the ground beside Atlanta. Their eyes opened and met as she felt the unchecked well of power within her snap shut. She gave Atlanta a weak smile, her numb fingers still resting on the half healed wound. Hope flared in her as Atlanta gave her a faint smile back and took a steady breath.

"You're soo...crazy," she breathed as her eyes fluttered shut again. Exhaustion crept through her bones, lethargy numbing her mind as she drifted towards blissful unconsciousness. Theresa dragged her eyes up to meet Jay's as he came tumbling down the hill towards them.

"Portal?"

Jay nodded and took a shaky breath as it opened behind him. Neil and Archie quickly, carefully scooped up the girls, carrying them home. He watched as Theresa's hair trailed over Archie's arm, Atlanta's blood dripping sickeningly from her curls. They were both alive but they weren't out of danger yet. If Theresa hadn't stopped...had pushed herself to take more of the wound...if Hermes hadn't come through when he did...

He swallowed back the hysterical laughter forming in his tightened throat and stepped through the portal without looking back.

* * *

_ The stench of terror lingered in the air._

_ The sound of silence deafening._

_ The ground stained crimson._

_

* * *

_

* * *

A/N: Whooo. How do ya like me now? So the idea I had behind this one was for Theresa to use her magic in a healing way, obviously XD. We see her use her magic to fight a bit in the show, so I figure she's gotta learn all sorts of nifty, handy spells that she might be able to whip out in an emergency situation such as this one. Though, of course the show would never get this gory, but with a prompt like blood? Couldn't let it go to waste :) What do you guys think? This also gave me some ideas for ANT, but we'll see. If I ever update that lol. Comments?

**EDIT: THIS WILL PROBABLY BE MY LAST POST FOR THE NEXT MONTH, BECAUSE I SIGNED UP FOR THE INSANITY THAT IS NANOWRIMO! (yes, jennieman has gone nuts) IF ANYBODY ELSE IS SIGNED UP, LEMME KNOW AND WE CAN CHAT ABOUT OUR MINID-BLOWINGLY AWESOME NOVELS! NAME ON THERE IS ALSO JENNIEMAN. YAAAAYYYYY! **


	23. vacation

** Vacation**

* * *

They were acting suspiciously.

Heads bent together, whispering into each others ear. Those mischievous glances they cast at the boys...Archie glared at the girls, poking aimlessly at the fire.

They giggled.

_Girls are so freakin' weird._

"Well I think we should Terri," Atlanta announced, standing abruptly. She planted her hands on her hips and grinned down at the older redhead, who bit her lip as she tried not to laugh.

"You don't think it might, you know, scar them for life? At least, some of them?" Theresa snorted as Atlanta scoffed and grabbed her hand.

"We're all adults here, or at least close enough. They can suck it up," she decided, dragging a giggling Theresa toward the beach.

"Where are you girls going?" Jay piped up. Theresa flashed him a wicked grin over her shoulder.

"Skinny dipping. You boys are welcome to join us. Even you Archie," she winked. Laughing, the two girls ran down to the ocean, immediately shedding their clothes by moonlight. A moment of silence passed back at the campfire.

"What the hell are still sitting here for?" Neil cried, whipping off his shirt. "Beautiful, naked ladies, here I come!"

"Neil!" Jay groaned, but the blond was already half-way to the water, Herry hot on his tail. He sighed and shook his head, glancing at the other two. Odie was flushed, but was glancing hesitantly towards the water. Archie on the other hand was scowling and poking the fire even harder. Jay bit back a smirk and stood.

"Well, you know what they say...If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Coming Odie?" he calmly turned and wandered down to the beach, listening to the shrieks coming from the water. Archie glared after him, internally debating with himself. Odie stood uncertainly and gave him a pleading look.

"Come on man. At least come down to the beach. Don't want them getting eaten by sharks, right?" Odie joked, not wanting to go down there alone. Archie gave him a calculating sidelong glance. Shrugging, he stood up, unzipping his hoodie.

"Sure. What the hell, why not."

The two made their way down to the water's edge, moonlight glinting off the waves. Theresa waved from the water.

"Yay, you guys came down! You gonna come in? Odie, you have no excuse!" she giggled giddily and swam in closer to them. Odie felt himself flushing uncomfortably.

"Sure I do! How about I feel uncomfortable being an exhibitionist?" he argued, sitting resolutely in the sand. "Besides, Archie would get lonely."

"Gee thanks Odie. I feel much better now," Archie snorted as he stripped off his tank top, warily watching Theresa gliding silently through the water toward them. Suddenly, sharks didn't seem so scary.

"Aw come on guys. It's fun! And it's not like we can really see _that _much!"Atlanta cajoled, shrieking as Herry doused her with a giant splash.

"Unfortunately," Neil added, swimming away from Herry. Jay shook his head, treading water.

"Come on Theresa, leave them alone. They don't have to join us if they don't want to," he scolded with a grin. Theresa pouted and shook her head.

"Mm, nope. I've made up my mind. Odie, you're getting wet whether you like it or not," she said decisively and stood up in the shallows. Odie squawked and covered his eyes. Archie snorted again.

"Dude, she's covered. Mostly. Guess long hair does come in handy," he smirked, rolling his eyes as Odie opened his. He sighed in relief as he saw Theresa's long hair cascading modestly over her chest.

"Uh-huh. I'm still coming up there Arch. And don't make me undress you Odie!" she threatened teasingly, leaving the water. Archie flushed and coughed, looking away as she padded silently over the sand. Her hair didn't really cover all that much of her body. He could hear Neil and Atlanta whistling obnoxiously at them.

"NO! No I can-I'll do it myself!" Odie scrambled away from the redhead, fumbling with his clothes. Archie chuckled at him, causing Theresa to turn toward him, eyebrow raised. He felt his eye twitch and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Don't even think about it Terri. I ain't going in there," he scowled, resolutely turning his back on the water. Theresa smirked and sauntered over to stand in front of him. Resting her hands on his forearms, she put her chin atop her hands and gazed up at him. His eye twitched again. Odie splashed furiously into the water with a muffled yelp.

"Come on Archie. Come sit in the shallows at least. The water feels great. You know I won't let anything happen to you," she smiled gently. Archie sighed and let his arms fall, glancing nervously over his shoulder at the rest of his team frolicking in the waves. His resolve wavered.

"Fine!" he sighed heavily, throwing up his hands in defeat. Theresa squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together before grabbing his shorts. "Hey! HEY damn it! I can take my own damn clothes off woman!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry it up then," Theresa laughed, tapping her foot impatiently on the sand. Archie grumbled as he dropped his shorts, shivering at the cool breeze that skated across his bare skin. Slipping his hand into Theresa's, he let her lead him down to the lapping waves. Moonlight glinted playfully off her body as Archie glanced down at her, fiery curls quenched with silver.

Theresa felt him shudder as they crept into the water and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Silently coaxing him in further, she waited until the water reached her hips and then sat, dragging Archie down with her. He yelped and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, holding him still.

"It's okay Archie, I've got you!" she laughed, rubbing her cheek against his. Archie scowled, heart thudding painfully in his chest.

"Yay, Archie cam in! Terri, you're a miracle worker!" Atlanta shouted excitedly, splashing noisily toward them. Theresa held out a hand.

"Ah ah ah! Nobody's allowed to splash or dunk Archie! That's what you all have each other for," Theresa frowned. "Scare him and I'll take over your mind."

They all paused and slowly back away from the two sitting in the shallows, glancing at each other.

"Um. Can you really do that?" Odie laughed nervously. Theresa shot him a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to find out?" she asked coolly. He blanched.

"No! Not really!"

They all swam away quickly, content to drown each other and leave Archie in relative peace. Theresa laughed quietly as she felt Archie relax minutely against her, and tilted her head back to gaze at the moon.

_What a perfect night..._

* * *

**A/N:** so this was actually inspired by an RP that a friend and I did a long time ago. Of course, our version was WAAYYYY smuttier. Far too smut filled to post on here. So i give you this instead! Yay! I figured it was about time i posted something team-centric again, and i enjoyed the fluffy pointlessness of this one. Comments?


	24. harvest

**Harvest

* * *

**

They had trained together, fought together, been molded side by side into warriors for a greater good. Transformed into living marionettes, their strings were bound up by Fate and manipulated by the Gods. Their innocence and naivete ripped and plundered from them as though of no consequence. Their souls hardened by trials and burdens they should never have faced, had the Gods actually done their job and protected them properly.

But they hadn't.

Mindlessly, they created and destroyed. Carelessly, they manipulated and controlled. Indiscriminately, they toyed with those who would be their saviours. Oh, they would allow them into battle, would allow _children_ to fight their _war._ As they always had. But to have any ideas of grandeur, to question this pawn-like existence? The Gods would never allow that.

Well, none of it mattered.

They were _hers_ now.

_Forever._

Theresa's eyes burned with inhuman power as she turned on the Olympians.

Her name meant "_harvest_". And now, she would reap what they had sown.


	25. devotion

A/N: Just a quick warning, this chapter does contain blood in somewhat graphic detail.

* * *

**d.e.v.o.t.i.o.n**

* * *

_more wine_

_cuz i got to have it_

_more skin_

_cuz i got to eat it_

_~LIVE, Lakini's Juice_

* * *

The room is dimly lit; guttering candles send shadows flickering across the walls. It is warm, the air moist and heavy with promises. His body is damp with it, his breathing rapid as her fingers flit over his bared skin. A current passes between them, a sweet tension settling deep into their bones as the night progresses. She places a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade before picking up the gilded dagger and bowl resting at their bedside.

He closes his eyes, head tilting ever so slightly as he hears a hiss, and then the tinny plinks of blood dripping into the little iron bowl. Carefully she sets the dagger aside, waiting as the coppery liquid begins pooling. Placing another kiss on his shoulder, she dips her fingers until they are coated, wet and slippery. Then she begins to draw.

Sigils and glyphs, runes and symbols. She lays them out across the canvas of his body, tinting his skin crimson in the firelight, until he looks a demon. She traces all she can remember: protection, luck, power.

Binding.

She binds him through her blood on his skin, currents of power already beginning to burn the glyphs into his flesh. His muscles jump, fists and jaw clenching; yet silent he remains as he gives his body over to her ministrations, to her will. She moves round to his front now, their eyes catching. There is power in her gaze; power, Sight, and more than a hint of lust.

He can't hold back a groan as her hands trail down his stomach, ghosting over his hips, his thighs. Down, down, down, until she is on her knees before him. Her fingers still painting, carving out her domination of him. Her lips slide gently against him and he submits.

The room is blanketed now, almost suffocated, under the enormous power of magik present. Deep magik. Blood magik. His head spins, dizzy with euphoria even as she gracefully (always gracefully) rises to her feet, the bowl almost empty now. Languidly she moves to the pitcher of wine resting innocently on the table; pours the succulent liquid atop her own.

She murmurs Words over the elixir, hands gently cupping her chalice as he watches, gasping deeply. He is parched now, burning for the blood chaining his body, and wishes only to drink of her. Her eyes glitter as she steps toward him, lips moving silently even as he takes the proffered bowl. Raising it to his lips he does not break her gaze.

And he drinks.

Liquid fire courses through his body as her blood races toward his veins, from both the inside and out, branding him completely. His back arches at the heady combination of rapture and searing pain, and he cries out. His knuckles whiten as he clenches the little bowl, his toes curling as he feels himself falling over the edge, his vision going black.

When he awakens, he finds himself laid on the bed, her delicate figure curled naked at his side. Her skin is like velvet and silk, brushing gently at his raw and sensitized flesh. She turns loving eyes on him, brushing damp tendrils of hair away from his face. The candles are steadily going out, the heat receding slightly, enough so that he can breath once more.

As the darkness reaches out to envelop them, he watches her rise, taking up the dagger and bowl once more. He has been marked and bound to her, for all eternity. To serve and submit, protect and dominate, as her will dictates.

And now it is her turn.


	26. gratitude

**Gratitude**

* * *

_i'm tugging at my hair_

_i'm pulling at my clothes_

_i'm trying to keep my cool_

_i know it shows_

* * *

Atlanta flushed and tugged at the hem of her dress, looking for a familiar head of blond hair. Cameras flashed and people shouted, and she knew how out of place she was. Biting her lip, she turned again, lost in the mingling crowds. The red carpet beneath her feet was too plushy, making her stumble in her new heels. A familiar arm slipped around her waist, making her sigh in relief. Neil smiled down at her, gratitude in his eyes, and pecked her on the cheek. Sweet and chaste in front of the cameras.

"Thanks for agreeing to come with, Lanta."

Atlanta just smiled. He was worth it.

* * *

_(cause) i'm feeling nervous_

_trying to be so perfect_

_cause i know you're worth it_

_yeah_


	27. intoxicating

**Intoxicating**

* * *

Herry shuddered as he caught sight of Theresa across the room. The way her eyes glinted and flashed in the black light of the club called to a dark part of him, deeply buried. He was vividly reminded of Sybaris, especially with the way Theresa moved against and through the crowd of men flocking her. Like a predator, every movement steady and assured, dangerous and unstoppable.

Her tongue flickered out, wetting her already glistening ruby lips. Grinning, they stretched over her perfect teeth. It was a sharp grin, razor edged and oh so seductively tempting. She caught his eye then, and he stifled a yelp. Her eyes glinted again, edged in carnality and she gave him a saucy wink. Herry shuddered again, skin flushing, as he turned away.

No, he would not go down that path again. No matter how tempting a guise it might come in.


	28. anticipation

_anticipation_

* * *

Neil sighed as the train sped across the countryside, leaving the city of glittering light far behind. New York had been his dream come true. At first. Until it had all come crashing down around him, his luck abandoning him for the first time ever, and he realized that there was more to life. And he was missing out on it. So he was going home. To New Olympia. And the quiet solitude of a little farm on the outskirts.

Neil smiled and wondered if Granny would put him to work when he got there. After all, he had a lot of catching up to do. He glanced out the window again, as the miles seemed to stretch on forever.

_Almost there._


	29. youth

**youth**

* * *

_who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim  
no matter what you say  
it don't take away the pain_

* * *

Tears streamed down Theresa's cheeks as she and Atlanta clung to each other, their boys huddled close around them. Atlanta reached out blindly, grabbing Odie's hand, squeezing hard, as the body bags were rolled out of the school. Jay sat on the curb, eyes closing as he leaned back against Theresa's legs. Archie wrapped his hands around her shoulders, face buried in her hair as he shakily breathed her in. Herry slung his arms over Odie and Neil, the blond looking as lost as Herry felt. He could feel Odie trembling under his hand. Or was it his hand that was trembling? He wasn't sure anymore.

Jay cursed quietly as he pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. They were heroes, prophesied to save the world from a renegade Titan. And they couldn't even stop their own classmates from killing each other. Killing themselves. Theresa bit her lip as she turned into Archie. Everyday they risked their own lives so that the world could continue. But...was it even worth saving?

* * *

_we are, we are_

_youth of a nation_


	30. silence

**s.i.l.e.n.c.e**

* * *

He knows that there is yelling. It's a frantic rush to go nowhere, a desperate _need_ for understanding. He knows that there is crying, a plea for it all not to be _true_, and therefore real. He knows that there is crashing and shattering: the anger and confusion is too overwhelming to be held in check. There is tumult and chaos swirling in his midst.

But he hears none of it.

All he can focus on is the feeling of silence, oppressively _complete_ in his mind. She is gone and he cannot find her. He sits, catatonic, his gaze turned inward as he futilely searches for her. His mind is crying out, but his lips refuse to move; his voice locked inside his throat.

The cries around him have subsided now, to a whimpering crescendo of pain, choking sobs filling the air.

Still he is quiet, numbed to the world around him, to the _pain_ he should be feeling. He is too _lost_, too _shocked_, too _injured_. Her departure has left him half of a whole, and he does not comprehend how to go on. How to exist. _Alone._

They are speaking to him now, softly, worried. She is gone and he cannot move. Cannot _breathe._ They refuse to leave his side that night, sitting with him through the coming dawn. It brings no hope, no joy. The sun rises, ushering in a new day as he watches.

As silent now in life as she is in death.

* * *

**A/N**: hey-o, an update! sorry it's been awhile guys, I was busy with moving and starting school. I have a few other drabbles I need to post too, but they need to be polished a bit first. I also realized today that it's been almost a year since I updated _A New Twist. _Eheheh...oops? Yeah, I should get on that. Well, as always, let me know what you guys think! Or if you want to see a specific pairing/setting/prompt word, feel free to give it to me. I've had a bit of Writer's Block lately, so it would help! Thanks guys!


	31. stray

_s. t. r. a. y._

* * *

He was leaving her. Walking away. And it was all her fault. Why did she say those things? He meant _everything_ to her. He was annoying, and self-absorbed, and egotistical, and _none of it mattered._

She loves him.

But.

She hurt him.

And now she can only see his back.

* * *

Nobody had believed it when they first got together. She was so- And he was just-

But they worked. So well in fact that now nobody can believe they're ending. She can't believe it either; doesn't want to.

The team dynamic is strained. They had always joked, _"Neil has feelings?"_ But the quiet hurt that enshrouded the blond now made them feel guilty for ever belittling him in the first place.

It cannot go on. But she does not know what move to make next. She is lost in the forest and can see no light to guide her way.

Theresa comes to her one night; tells her it will get worse before it gets better.

Atlanta feels sick with fear.

* * *

Her shoulder is throbbing, dislocated. There is blood in her mouth, dripping over her lips. The air reeks like a charnel house, thick with smoke and ash. It was difficult to see, even harder to breath.

She was being hunted.

Her body was rife with tension as she ran blindly, a haphazard zig-zag pattern. Unused to being the prey, she fought to keep her emotions in check and her wits about her. She didn't know where the others were, where _he_ was. Safe, hopefully.

An inhuman screech sounded close behind her.

She put on another burst of speed and finally cleared the cloud bank. The cliff edge loomed in front of her and she knew there wasn't enough room for her to stop. Not at this speed. Doubted she could make the jump across to the other side.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed herself harder, faster, the landscape blurring even further around her. She had to at least try.

Memories flickered through her mind.

Their first date. First kiss. Their first fight, the first time they made love. So many beginnings and she wished they could go on forever.

She could hear his voice, screaming her name as she leaped into the air, knowing she wouldn't make it.

_Guilt._

_ Regret._

_ Love._

She screamed in pain as she crashed down on the metal floor of the hover jet, her armed excruciatingly jarred. Gasping for breath, she blinked wildly, tears streaming down her face. Large, warm hands picked her up and cradled her gently, even as his face contorted with fury and he yelled at her.

He was never more beautiful to her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I love you, _only you_, and I'm so stupid-"

Was that her hysterical sobbing?

"I didn't mean it! Please don't leave me, I need you! Please don't go!"

Blue eyes softened as they gazed down at her; an inane hope springing in her that their children would have them too.

"Hush Lannie. I'm not going anywhere. Not even if you hated me. I'd always come for you."

_I love you._


End file.
